Temptation Island
by NASCARGURL2436
Summary: Title says all but if you want more then read the beginning in the chapter
1. Default Chapter

Summary:  
Ever wonder what it would be like if Bulma, Chichi, and Juu brought their boyfriends to Temptation Island. Well let's say that, that is where they met Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin. Bulma, Chichi, and Juu must see if there recently boyfriends still want to be with them, but wait they might find new love on the island. Read and find out. Please review. I want to know if it sounds any good. I have written down who will be on the island and in the story they will be introduced. Also on some of the names I got, I have put down what they mean. Woman Island  
Chichi (with Ryo)  
Bulma (with Yamacha)  
Juu (with Yori) Men on woman Island  
Goku  
Vegeta  
Krillin  
Sora (means sky)  
Akio (means bright boy)  
Hideaki (means excellent and bright)  
Isamu (means bravery)  
Katsu (means victory)  
  
Men Island 1.Yamacha 2. Ryo (means excellent)  
Yori (means dependence) Woman on men Island  
Minako (means beautiful child)  
Naomi (means above all beauty)  
Rei (means thanks or grace)  
Sakura (means cherry blossom)  
Tomiko (means child of wealth)  
Yuri (means lily)  
Chika (means wisdom)  
Hotaru ( means firefly)  
  
Chapter 1 Introduction  
Bulma, Chichi, and Juu were watching TV until a commercial came on about Temptation Island. "Hey I love this show." Bulma said excited. Chichi confused asked, "what is it about?" "Well these couples go to an island to see if they still love each other or find some one new at the end." "Oh that sounds interesting." Chichi said now with interest. Listening to the announcer, "We are looking for 3 new couples to be on our next Temptation Island. Or if you want to come to the island and see if you could win one of the couples hearts. Please call 555-2436 if you are interested. We are looking forward to hearing from you." Bulma had a great idea, "You guys we should give it a try. It might be fun." "I don't know Bulma, the guys might not like it too much," said Chichi. Juu agreeing," Yeah Bulma, and we know our boyfriends love us and want to be with us." Bulma just rolled her eyes, "yeah but it will prove to us they do."  
The more Juu and Chichi thought about the idea, the more they seemed to like it.  
Chichi and Juu said in unison, "all right." Bulma was overjoyed. " All right then, it is decided. We call the guys and tell them the news."  
  
Far away, somewhere else...  
  
"Wow you guys we should go do this Temptation Island so we can get hooked up." Goku said with a big grin.  
Vegeta shook his head and said "There is no way in hell I'm going to that stupid show."  
"Aww come on, Vegeta, the girls there might like ya. It will be like a game, to see if you could win one of the girls." Krillin said trying to convince Vegeta.  
"Emotions are weak," was all Vegeta said.  
"Yeah until you find out you are alone. Tell me you don't want to be all alone." Goku asked.  
"I don't care." Vegeta answered.  
Goku had the biggest grin you could imagine, "Without sex, too? Do you want to be a virgin your whole life?"  
Vegeta was completely shocked. 'Goku had a point, ' Vegeta thought. He then decided to just give in. 'What is the point of arguing?'  
  
Back to the girls...  
  
Bulma, Chichi and Juu told the guys to meet at their house.  
Ding-Dong.  
Bulma looked at the girls; "OK girls are you ready?" Chichi and Juu looked at each other and sighed, nodding.  
Bulma opened the door to Yamacha, Ryo, and Yori. Yamacha went to give Bulma a kiss, Ryo did the same to Chichi and Yori did the same to Juu.  
"Well we got a surprise for you guys," Bulma took a deep breath, "The 6 of us are going to Temptation Island. I called the announcer and made the plans." The guys just looked at the girls.  
"Are you serious Bulma? I mean do you really want to do this? You 3 should now we love you and are very faithful."  
At that time Chichi felt bad and looked Ryo in the eyes. "I love you very much but we just want to try something new. I mean we want to know if we really want to be with you and if you still want to be with us."  
Ryo looked at her and said," I'll try whatever you want."  
Yori smiled at Juu and agreed. "I love you no matter what and I am all for it, if you are wanting this."  
Yamacha on the other hand didn't like the idea at all. I mean his woman would be away from him for a couple months with other guys trying to win her away from him. "Bulma I don't know. I don't want some stranger trying to take you away from me."  
"Well Yamacha other girls are going to try to win you away from me, too. It will show if we were meant to be. Just do this for me, Yamacha, please." Yamacha just rolled his eyes and agreed.  
The fun was about to begin. 24 people are to meet and try to become friends if not that enemies.  
  
Well tell me how this story is going. Please read and review and give some advice or ideas. Next time: They are on their way to the island... NASCARGURL2436 


	2. Going to the Island

Chapter 2 Going to the Island   
  
Bulma, Chichi, Juu, Yori, Yamacha and Ryo were waiting for the taxi to come and take them to the airport.  
  
Chichi and Ryo were talking with Juu and Yori. Bulma and Yamacha were over by themselves talking.  
  
"Bulma are you sure you want to do this. I mean I don't like the fact some guy is going to try and take you away from me. What if you fall in love with someone else. I don't want to lose you." Yamacha said scared.   
  
"Yamacha I probably won't fall for someone else. I mean if you ever seen the show, the people always stay with their current boyfriend/girlfriend." Then Bulma went up to kiss Yamacha on the lips. Yamacha put his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. Bulma put her arms around Yamacha's neck responding. Juu noticed the cab coming and yelled, "Hey you two coming?" Bulma smiled at Yamacha saying, "Besides it will be fun."   
  
All 6 of them got into two cabs and on their way to the airport.   
  
  
  
Back to the boys…  
  
"I don't like this too much. I mean this is really stupid." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh get over it, Vegeta. You're going whether you like it or not." Goku said with a serious face.   
  
Then the cab showed up to take them to the airport to go to the island.  
  
At the airport…  
  
"Oh my fucking god look at this line. This is going to take forever." Bulma said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Clam down, Bulma. We'll get through it." Chichi said calming Bulma down.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Krillin also got in the long line.  
  
"This is one hell of a line. We'll never get through it." Goku pointed out.   
  
"We'll you dragged me through this shit, now you have to suffer, too." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
One hour later…   
  
  
  
The guys decided to go for a walk because they were tired of Bulma's bitching.   
  
"Oh my God hurry up people. Jeez." Bulma was starting to get impatient again.   
  
"You're telling me. Its been a fucking hour. I get dragged to go to this stupid island and I have to wait. This is pointless. Why I let you two drag me into this I don't know."   
  
"Oh get over it, you'll enjoy this, trust me." Goku said trying to convince Vegeta. Chichi on the other hand was kind of checking out Goku.   
  
Chichi trying not to stutter "So what island are you guys going to?"  
  
" Some stupid island called Temptation Island."   
  
The three girls faces went white.  
  
'Those guys are going to the same island we are,' Bulma thought.  
  
"You're going to Temptation Island? Are you serious?" Chichi asked shocked.  
  
" Yeah why? Is there something wrong?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Umm… well," Chichi tried to say, " We're there with our boyfriends there."   
  
"Wow really. Well were going there to get hooked up maybe, so we might be dating you sometime." Goku said with his big grin. Chichi just blushed, thinking to herself. Luckily Ryo wasn't around because he would throw a fit if someone was flirting with her. He has many times before.   
  
Bulma had noticed this little thing between this guy and Chichi. 'Wait we don't know their names.'  
  
" Hey what are your names?"  
  
Well my name is Goku, the short guy over here is Krillin, and the grumpy one is Vegeta. And what about your names?"  
  
" Well my name is Bulma and this is Chichi and her name is Juu. We would introduce our boyfriends but they are probably off fucking around." Just when she finished her statement, here came the guys.   
  
"Hey babe, who are these guys?" Yamacha asked putting his arm around Bulma's waist being possessive.  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes. She decided not to tell the guys where they were going because their boyfriends would just get all jealous. Bulma just lied a little, " they are just on vacation. Going to some island."   
  
Goku could tell that their boyfriends would get all jealous if they knew that they might take their girls away from them.   
  
Goku just grinned, "Well I hope you girls have fun at Temptation Island."   
  
Bulma gave him a weak smile, "Thank you Goku and hope you 3 have fun, too."  
  
The line was finally moving faster. Said their good byes and the 3 couples got on their plane heading for temptation Island. The people without couples get on a different plane. They can only meet when they get to the island.  
  
Next time: Everyone introduces themselves. 


	3. Arriving on the Island

Chapter 3 Arriving on the Island  
  
The 4 couples got off the plane and set foot on the island. It was just so breathtaking. Palm trees scattered everywhere; hiding in the trees was a log building. About 2 stories high with windows covering the cabin. It felt like an oasis. To the left of the cabin was the beautiful blue ocean. I don't know if you ever seen the ocean but it, I believe is the most beautiful thing I ever seen. All it is, is water for miles and nothing more. At times it would seem like the ocean and the sky would mix together as if the sky was part of the ocean.   
  
While the girls were admiring the beautiful scenery because they have never been to an island. The guys who could not wait until they could meet the girls they would be dating. They were always attracted to their girlfriends, but it was where Yamacha got tired of being with the same girl everyday. We wished at times he was with more than one girl. Ryo was always faithful to Chichi but he always thought of Chichi as a girl who was too demanding. She always told him what to do. He still loved her no matter what. Maybe that was what he was looking for in a girl. He would never dream of leaving Chichi. Yori also loved Juu, but Juu to him seem to hide her heart from him. He always told her in public and alone that he loved her. Juu on the other hand said it once and they were alone. And when they were together in public Juu would act like she didn't even know Yori. He always knew Juu loved him but she would just never express it. At times he felt Juu was cold-hearted.   
  
Bulma was always faithful to Yamacha. She never dreamed of being with another guy. She wanted to always be with Yamacha. At times she would feel as if Yamacha didn't want to be with her. That is why Bulma had brought Yamacha, to see if he really wanted to be with her and if she, too, wanted to be with Yamacha. Chichi never felt right being with Ryo. She didn't know why but whenever she was with Ryo is felt wrong. It wasn't like she was forced or anything. When he confessed his love to Chichi, she too, confessed her love to Ryo. Maybe that was why, because Ryo confessed his love. Then why did she tell him she loved him? Maybe because she didn't want to hurt him. That was she was willingly to bring Ryo to the island, to see if he would fall for someone else and set her free. Yet she still wanted to be with Ryo. Only time would tell. Juu never meant to be so cold toward Yori. Before she was with Yori, a guy had broken her heart. Her ex told her he had cheated on her for 2 weeks and he was in love with that girl and not Juu. He wanted to break up with Juu. Juu had given it away too easily. She told herself after that she would have guard walls around her heart. When Yori said he loved her, she was stunned. She then said she loved Yori, too, but she still didn't give her heart whole. Yori understood it all. But he would never give up. She loved Yori but she never showed I much. She was afraid of getting hurt again. That is why Juu had brought Yori to the island, to see if he really wanted to be with her.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Temptation Island. I will be you host my name is Allan." Allan was a short man with dark brown hair. He had dark eye to match. He seemed nice to the couple but all Allan wanted was the money and the publicity he was getting from the show. " I hate to break this up but you will need to say good-bye to your boyfriend/girlfriend. Well we will get you 8 to your log cabins and introduce you to the people you might be dating." With that said the guys hugged and kissed their girlfriends and said "good-bye."   
  
Allan started to talk again; "OK I'll escort you 4 ladies to your island and introduce you to the 8 men you might be dating. I will then come back and take you 4 men and take you to your island and introduce you to the 6 women you might be dating. Well ladies are you ready?" With a smile on their face and they nodded their head being as ready as they could be.   
  
The 4 of them got on a boat and went around to the other side of the island. All of them got off of the boat except the driver. It was just as beautiful on that side of the island as it was on the other side. There was a one-story log cabin and to the left of it was the pool.   
  
"I am sorry but I didn't get your name." Bulma asked the girl next to her. She had long shiny black hair that went down to the middle of her back. Dark brown eyes that felt like you could get lost in them, a mystery that needed to be solved. Her eyes told so much, how she felt, if she was mad or sad, or happy. She had beautiful plump lips that just seemed so kissable. Guys would want to kiss her lips and girls would envy her lips. She had high cheekbones with very little freckles that covered her cheeks like blush. Well athletic body and well-formed breasts. You could say she looked almost perfect in every way, but they didn't know her personality and how she would act. Something they would need to know in the future.   
  
In a tender voice, "My name is Ashley and you?"   
  
"Well my name is Bulma and this is Chichi and Juu." Bulma said introducing themselves.   
  
Ashley smiled and said "Hello." Ashley seemed too innocent for this game, but what the three girls didn't know would hurt them.   
  
"So why are you here on Temptation Island. Did you bring your boyfriend or did he bring you here?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to date other people and Alex wasn't happy so much. Once I told him about Temptation Island, I finally talked him into it. I love him and everything, it's just that I want to do something new." Ashley tried to explain. The 3 girls understood what Ashley was going through.   
  
"OK were here." Allan said interrupting the girl's conversation. "To your right is where you women will be staying. Now let's go down by the pool. You ladies wait right here. I will get the 8 men." Allan disappeared and then he came back with the 8 men following him. "Each of the men will introduce themselves and then you women can introduce yourselves. OK let get started, you men can go first."   
  
"Hello my name I Goku." Once Chichi heard his voice she perked right up. Goku had midnight black hair sticking every which way. Dark ebony eyes that you could literally drown in. His body is very well fit and toned, and with a dark tan to make it look even better. Goku didn't just come to the island to find a girl and win her heart. He came to the island to try and to get over a girl he fell in love with. She had left him for another guy that she cheated on him with. She always said he was too weak and emotional. But that was what a lot of other women wanted but he never went out with them. He had never fully recovered. So he came to the island to show her he was the better man. He also knew she watched the show so she would be jealous.   
  
"Hello my name is Krillin." He was a very short man, which made the girls giggle. He had a bald head; he had green eyes, which was very different in their time. He wasn't as muscular as neither Goku nor Vegeta but he did work out and try to look like them. The reason Krillin came to the island was because he was tried of woman using him. The women would use him for a free movie and dinner. Well since he would come here he wouldn't tell him he well, has the money. He would lie only a little.   
  
"Vegeta." His attitude was hated by many girls but his mysterious was loved by many. His hair was just as black as Goku's only his stuck up that defied gravity. He was just as built as Goku. The only reason Vegeta came to the island was because he would never hear the end of it by Goku or Krillin. Plus he couldn't miss the action that might happen here on the island. He never liked the fact of maybe taking someone else's girl away. I mean it was just wrong, almost like cheating. But it doesn't catch if the other is cheating and if they even like their boyfriend or girlfriend.   
  
"Hello ladies my name is Sora." Sora's hair stuck out every which way like Goku's only his brown and has highlights throughout his hair. He really didn't have muscles but not to the point were he looked wimpy. He had beautiful blue eyes that looked like waves from the ocean. With the smirk he had the ladies-love-me-look. He anted to come to the island because he wanted to get a new girlfriend. His ex was too bitchy. He figures this time he would not be so nice this time. He had hoped none of the girls would turn him down.   
  
"Um hi my name is Akio." He had one of those smiles that made you melt right in his hand. His hair is black kind of covering his eyes in the front a little bit. Many girls didn't like it covering his eyes because he had one of the most beautiful eyes in the world. He wasn't as built as the other guys there but he wasn't scrawny at all. He had too been hurt by girls like Goku and Krillin. He decided to come to the island and prove that he could get woman and they would chose him over their boyfriends.  
  
"Hey my name is Hideaki." He had blond hair that reached his shoulders with the perfect blues eyes to match it. His body just as built as the other guys. He had came to the island because he thought as himself as a lady's man. Plus he always wanted to take another man's woman away.   
  
"What is up, my name is Isamu." He had dirty blond hair that was short with gel making it stick up. He had green eyes like Krillin. Like I said before that was different in their time. Him and Katsu were good friends and the only reason he came was because Katsu wanted him to go with him.   
  
"Hey the name is Katsu." He had brown hair military cut with dark black eye. Kind of like Vegeta's and Goku's but his seemed less serious than Vegeta's. He had a very built body much more than Goku and Vegeta. It was kind of like a warrior body. He came because he wanted to have a girlfriend and just to be on TV. He was like Vegeta only he was much nicer and more romantic. That was why girls liked him so much, he was the macho guy with a tender heart.   
  
"Well, I'll let the 11 of you go back to the cabin and you can get to know each other. I am going to the guy's island and get them settle in. I'll be back tomorrow and we can get your dates set up. See you all tomorrow." Allan said with a grin and left.   
  
  
  
Back to the Guys Island.   
  
  
  
"All right introduce yourselves to these nice men." Allan said.  
  
"Hi my name is Minako." She had a very slender body with nice blond hair and blue eyes to match them. The only reason she came to the island was to steal one or maybe two of the men's hearts. She loved to play games especially with hearts.  
  
"Hi my name is Naomi." She had very short black hair maybe an inch or two long sticking out every which way; she used gel for this. She has bright green eyes, which many would think they were contacts but they aren't at all. She was a shy girl but once she warmed up to you she is very outgoing. She just came to play the game and hopefully not to hurt anyone's feelings, she is a softhearted girl.   
  
"Hi my name is Sakura." She had brown hair that went to the middle of her back with a few curls here and there. She has brown chocolaty eyes that would make you hungry for her. She was kind of short but her fit body made up for that. She is a very determined girl. No matter it be in sports or friends or guys. She didn't care. At times she would think emotions are weak. Something to make people weak and this world would be better off without it.  
  
"Hello my name is Hotaru." She had dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders, with hazel eyes. She is a tall girl with an athletic body. She loved to play sports, any sports. She always loved a challenge, a challenge in anything and at times she would place bets on it. Which made her want to win. She is pretty rough for a girl but she doesn't care.   
  
"Umm.hey my name is Tomiko." She has long black straight hair kind of like a lot of the Japanese people. But what was different she has green eyes, another person with a different trait from the others. She was also slender and tall. She was a shy girl never really talked that much. The reason she came was because her friend Hotaru dragged her into this. They have been friends for 8 years and Tomiko would never turn down Hotaru.   
  
"Hello my name is Rei," she said with a wink. She short brown hair kind of like Naomi's hair, only Rei's was brown. She has brown dark eye. A short girl with a little pouch (meaning a small stomach but sticks out a little). People knew her as the flirt. She would always be flirting with some guy even if she had a boyfriend. One time her ex caught her flirting with another guys and dumped her right there on the spot. She had learned from this lesson that she would not get caught again.   
  
"Hey, my name is Yuri." She had red hair taht went to the middle of her back and was layered a liitle bit. she had green eyes and sha had a very slender, tall body. The only reason she came to the island was because she wanted to be in the spotlight. She didn't care about anything else.  
  
"Hello, my name is Chika." She had long black hair with black eyes that made her seem mysterious and interesting. She was short and skinny but she didn't care what people said. She was on of those people who didn't give a damn.   
  
While the grils were introducing themselves the guys were drooling all over themselves.   
  
"Well I will let you guy and girls get to know each other ad have fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this took forever on updating and this is kind of a boring chapter but it had to be done. the next chapter will be up soon and I promise. I don't break promises  
  
Thanks and don't forget to reveiw. Flamers are welcomed I don't give damn. sorry if there any errors and spelling I was in a hurry 


	4. Getting to know each other

Chapter 4 getting to know each other  
  
At the women's island...  
  
The 4 women were back in their rooms putting their bathsuit on, getting ready.   
  
"Bulma I already miss Ryo. He is probably over there all over another girl. All ready to go on date with them." Chichi said all depressed.  
  
"It's OK Chichi," Bulma said trying to cheer her up, "There are 8 guys here you can chose to date from. Hell one of them might be better than Ryo. You never know."  
  
"Yeah besides 8 guys in trunks trying to get with us. What could be better than that." Juu said with a smirk.   
  
As the 4 girls got their bathsuits on, they went out to the pool to meet the guys. Once the girls arrived at the pool, they noticed all the guys checking them out.   
  
Goku ran up to Chichi and said, "Hello Chichi. Nice to meet you again."   
  
Chichi couldn't help but blush, "Hello to you too Goku."   
  
The guys began to mingle with the girls to get to know them. Well except Vegeta. He was always a loner, he never liked to be in a crowded area. He thought if the girls wanted to know him or date him they would have to go to him and talk to him. Other than that he would rather stay a loner. What really bother Vegeta was what Goku said when He was trying to talk him into going to the island. Saying how he wouldn't want to stay a virgin. The only reason he stayed a virgin was because he wasn't one of those guys who go out and lose it. He wanted to wait for the special someone. He really didn't care if he stayed a virgin anyway. What was so great about it? But of course he never did it so he didn't know what he was missing out on. Then he noticed Bulma talking to Katsu. She was a pretty girl but he never pictured himself with her. She seemed fragile meaning by emotions. What if he hurt her feelings and she would cry over him. He just couldn't take it. Emotions were just weak and he didn't want it. He had fallen for a girl before and he did say "I love you," and she returned it. Then the next day she cheated on him with another guy. He was hurt, but never cried a single tear for her. She didn't deserve it and he was stronger than that. Then he noticed Bulma looked at him and he just looked down at the pool, letting his feet dangle in the water.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma, how are you?" Katsu asked her.   
  
"Just fine." She responded but seemed distracted. She was to busy noticing Vegeta alone. She felt kind of bad for him. Having no one talk to him. She always wondered what it would be like if she dated a mysterious guy, one that always seemed distant and she would be the one to bring him back. So she decided to go and talk to him.  
  
"Can you excuse me for a moment Katsu?"  
  
Bulma had noticed Vegeta sitting by the pool with his feet in the water. He looked like a God. Like a prince. A prince she wanted; a prince she yearned for. She had made up her decision, she was going to go on a date with him. Maybe not the first time but she would go on a date with him. As she walked over there, Vegeta looked up from the pool and looked her straight in the eye. When he looked her dead in the eyes, she smiled at him. In return she just got a frown. 'I can tell this is going to be a good talk.'  
  
"Hey Vegeta. Are you enjoying yourself here?"   
  
'Why does she care? She should be off flirting with some guy she was drooling over. Not be wasting his time, his time to be alone, alone as long as he can be.'   
  
"I am wasting my time here. This is so pointless. Why I let Goku and Krillin to talk me into this, I don't know. I could be off working out, not be wasting my time on a bunch of stupid whores, getting tired of their boyfriends because they no longer pleasure them in bed."  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears. 'He better not is talking about me. Oh he will get it. I am definitely not taking him on a date now.' Her mouth was a gape. She didn't know how to respond to that.   
  
"Well fine Vegeta, I will no longer waste your precious fucking time. You are an ass." With that said she walked a way from him not to bother him anymore.   
  
Vegeta did not feel bad at what he said to her. I mean he was already tired of this. He still had 18 days left and he was counting down. He will probably be lucky enough that no of the girls would ask him on a date. He did want to get some action but if all the girls were like Bulma, all pitying him then he wanted nothing to do with them. Plus he didn't want to be hurt again; it is just pitiful if you are crying over a girl. Well he never cried a single tear and he will never cry for a woman.  
  
  
  
Chichi was trying to stop herself from blushing. Goku was such a sweet guy. She even thought for a second that he was better than Ryo. No it can't be. Ryo was the only guy for her and there was no other.   
  
"Well what do you think?" Goku tries to get her attention.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, what did you say Goku?" Chichi felt bad for not paying attention. She couldn't get off how great he was. How just damn perfect he was.  
  
"I asked if you liked the island here. It is just so peaceful out here."  
  
"Oh very much. I wish I could come back here and just have my time here with Ryo. He would love it just the two of us." Quickly she covered her mouth. She shouldn't be talking about her boyfriend here while trying to find a date.   
  
Goku realized what she said and wasn't offended by it all. He could understand what she was going through. He was just hoping that her boyfriend wasn't over there drooling all over a girl and had long gone forgotten Chichi. She hell hasn't forgotten him and probably won't anytime soon.  
  
"It is OK Chichi. I understand what it is like to fall for someone and have to forget about them for a little while. Only I had to forget about her forever. I am still trying to get over her, but it isn't working at all." Goku was now no longer to talk to her about his heartbreaking. Woman didn't want their men to be weak. They wanted him to be strong and fight off the bad guys.   
  
"Oh I am sorry Goku what happened, if you don't mind me asking.   
  
That was not the question he wanted to here and he really didn't want to talk about it now and here. "I really don't want to talk about it and I don't want to be down in a bad mood. Maybe some other time maybe I will tell. Right now is the time to have fun and be happy."  
  
Chichi felt terrible into getting in his business. She had no right and here she was being noisy. "Sorry Goku. I had no right asking."   
  
"Oh it is ok. I will tell you sometime just not now." With that said he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Chichi blushed when he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'If Ryo saw that he would be piss to the extreme. But he's not anywhere near me so I hadn't to worry. I will make the best of it. Besides he probably over kissing on some girl.' He never really cheated on her but he was always a looker and she was afraid he would do something if he ever had the chance.   
  
  
  
"So the name is Juu, huh? Well I am Krillin. So are you liking it here at all?"  
  
Krillin to not show he was shy and he was doing a terrible job at it. Juu didn't overlook this at all.   
  
Before she giggled she said, "I thank it is really nice here and don't be nervous."   
  
Krillin's face began to turn many different colors of red. "So why did you come here?"   
  
Juu smile on her face quickly disappeared off her face. "The three of us, meaning Bulma, Chichi and I decided to take our boyfriends to this island to see if they are really faithful and to see if we fall for anyone else. Same goes for them."  
  
"Oh. Do you think he will or you will?" Krillin kind of liked her. She was different from the other girls he dated. She seemed more interested in him than his money.   
  
"Well I don't know yet. We would have to wait and see won't we?" Then she gave him a quick wink.   
  
At the Guy's island  
  
The men, too, were talking and getting to know the woman.  
  
" So where are you from?" Yamacha asked Sakura.  
  
" I live in the country area of Tokyo, Japan. I never liked living in the city. So why did you come to the island if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
" Well my girlfriend, Bulma brought me here. She wanted to make sure she really wanted to be with me. In other words she wants to try and date other people. I don't understand why she would do this. I love her so much." Yamacha was so disappointed in Bulma for bringing them here and dragging her friends in this, too.   
  
" Well Yamacha," Sakura started, "try and make the best of it. I mean I could help and make it fun for you."   
  
"Thanks Sakura." With that said he gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Quickly Sakura turned her head and locked lips with him. She knew anything like this they show the girls over at the other side of the island. Bulma would for sure leave him. Now she would have him for herself.   
  
  
  
Ryo and Yuri noticed the new guy. They never even had a chance to talk to him and since they do know they wanted to see why he had been drugged here. "So what is your name?" Ryo asked him.  
  
"Alex." He seemed kind of shy but the guys would try and make him feel welcomed here at the island with them.  
  
"So why did you get dragged here?"   
  
"Well Ashley wanted to try something new. She said that maybe we needed to date other people. Then she heard about this island and wanted to go. So I said sure I would go. And we could get away with so many things here and wouldn't be counted cheating." Alex explained.  
  
" I can understand. Chichi did the same to me, Juu to Yori and Bulma to Yamacha. It seems to always be the girls. But hey we love them." Ryo said with a grin.   
  
" Well try and fun and be careful with what you do and say. They tape is everything." Yori warned.  
  
The 3 went there separate ways to talk to the women.  
  
Ryo went straight to Rei. She seemed the prettiest of the women. Ryo never thought about being with another girl, well until know. He figured Chichi was on the other side of the island letting some guy flirt with her. (Wow he had ESP LOL)  
  
He trusted her and she trusted him, but when it came down to this, it seemed like they well needed to cheat on each other.   
  
"Hello Rei, how are you?" Ryo was a little nervous. It had been years since he flirted with another girl. Rei noticed his nervousness and dismissed it.   
  
"I am quite fine and what do you think this place? I just love it here. The scenery is just breathtaking."   
  
Ryo just smiled. "It is OK but I'm not much in the scenery. I am more in to things that are in the scenery."  
  
Rei couldn't help but blush. 'He is so terrible in flirting but hell of cute. Short black hair that stuck up and those beautiful blue eyes. Why his girlfriend brought him here I don't know, but she is going to lose him if she's not careful.' Rei giggled at her inner thoughts. "So Ryo do you miss your girlfriend, Oh what is her name?"  
  
"Chichi. Oh I miss her like hell but she is probably over there flirting with some guy. I am going to still have fun." He gave her a big grin.  
  
They then just continued about the different things they get to do on the island.   
  
  
  
Yori noticed Hotaru sitting by the pool. She seemed nothing like Juu. She kind of looked like Juu but personality wise, she seemed different. He didn't really care which of the girls he would talk to; Hotaru just seemed to catch his eye. She looked so beautiful. She wore her hair down and barely passing her shoulders. She wore a red bathsuit that was a bikini. It was a regular one but she made it look good on her. When the sun would shine down on her just right it would just take his breath away. He took a deep breath and started to walk up to her.   
  
"Hello Hotaru, how are you on this beautiful day?" Yuri tries to stay calm but he always seems shy especially around girls. Maybe because he was with Juu and she always kept him in line. She was the dominant one in the relationship.   
  
Hotaru liked it when guys were nervous around her, it meant they liked her. " I am just fine, Yuri. Are you enjoying this so far?"  
  
Oh yeah. In a way I feel kind of free like a bird. Not because of Juu, my girlfriend, but just getting away. Dating will be new for me since it has been 2 years."  
  
Hotaru had her ways of luring guys in and this will be very easy. "So I am guessing your relationship with Juu wasn't a good one?"  
  
'How could she say that? She has no damn right.' Yuri thought while keeping his face from turning red from anger. "Our relationship was fine! I was just saying I wouldn't mind trying something new. I mean me dating any girl here won't be considered cheating since Juu will be doing the same thing. OK!?"  
  
Hotaru was just shocked. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that. She decided that maybe she would give him time to cool off. She got up and walked over to where Yamacha and Rei were still talking.   
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you people think so far? The girls on the Guys Island are bound to get the guys. The guys on the Woman Island are not so bad, YET. LOL! Anyways please review I need to know what I need to change and what I need to keep the same.   
  
Next time: the girls go on their first date and see some shocking footage from the other side of the island. 


	5. Girls First Date

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in but I will only say this once so here it is, I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up. A/N: I apologize about the waiting but I had a party I had to do for a friend and her graduation and trust me being the party planner is not fun, but I never said parting wasn't fun. Plus I just got done with my finals and I am out of school for a couple weeks until my summer classes start for college. So I should be updating every 2 or 3 days. Please review it gives me motivation and flamers are welcome also because it just motivates me even more. LOL. Bring them on. Chapter 5 Girls first date Woman's Island  
The 4 women were getting ready to go on their dates and to pick one of the men. The four women decided to just put their bathsuits back on and put a pair of shorts over the bottoms. It was hot, as hell on the island so there was no point in wearing all these clothes. I mean they were kind of on vacation and you are suppose to be comfortable. They began to head towards the beach to meet Allan and the other guys.  
"So Bulma, do you know how you are going to bring on your first date?" Chichi asked.  
"Well I was thinking about Katsu. He was so sweet to me but I was kind of rude to him. I pushed him off because I felt sorry for Vegeta but he is such an ass. I don't want to never talk to him again." With that said Bulma was done talking. She did not want her time ruined talking about that.  
When they arrived at the beach line, the girls noticed the guys lined up waiting to be picked for a date. Some seemed so eager to be picked and they would smile and wave at the girls. Some of them like Vegeta, looked as if they did not want to be there. Oh wait he didn't want to be there.  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," Allan began, "you ladies will chose who to go with you on your first date and then you will chose where to go. The men who were not chosen will go back to the cabin and wait for the arrival of the others. Ladies when you are done on your dates I have some footage from the other side of the island. They might be good and they might be bad. You don't have to watch them if you don't want to. But we will worry about that later. OK ladies you will now have to choose whom you want to go on a date with. Let's see Ashley you can choose first."  
As Ashley looked at all the men, she made her decision rather quickly. "Umm... I will choose... Vegeta." She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. She had to literally drag him to where she was standing. He grumbled all the way there. He really didn't want to go on a date with her. She was way too loud and hyper. He would just try and make this horrible for her. That would make her hate him. He couldn't help but smirk to that.  
"Umm all right Juu you can chose next." Allan said pointing to her.  
"OK I chose... Isamu." Krillin felt down now because he was for sure that she would choose him 'Well there are 3 more dates and the final one. So there is plenty of time.' Krillin thought to himself, but he was still depressed.  
"All right, Chichi you are next to chose." Allan said.  
"Well this is an easy choice," she said real low so no one could hear her. "I choose Goku." With that said Goku said 'yes' real loud. He really liked her. He just felt so bonded to her. He really didn't know why but he was for sure he would leave with her in his arms. At that time she didn't care she had a boyfriend. Chichi just giggled at his reaction. This did not go unnoticed by Vegeta. He was just disgusted with him. He had hoped that Goku would fall for a girl that would not want to be with him because she did have a boyfriend on the other side of the island.  
Allan just rolled his eyes. He just kept telling himself of all the money and publicity he would be getting. "Well Bulma you are the last to choose."  
In a way she kind of wanted to choose Vegeta but he was already picked so she picked the next best thing, "I choose Katsu I guess." Katsu grinned began to widen. He had her right where he wanted her.  
"All right now we have 4 different things you can do on your first date," Allan started. "The 4 different places is a lunch by the waterfall, a swim with the dolphins, boat ride on the water with lunch and lunch down on the beach. Well since Ashley got to choose the guy first and she will choose last so Bulma you get to choose first. Then Chichi, then Juu and Ashley you are last. OK Bulma."  
Bulma really didn't care where she went for the first date. "Well I guess the lunch by the waterfall." Bulma always loved waterfalls so she figured this was a really good choice. She didn't care if Katsu liked it or not. She could tell he only wanted to be with her. Well she was not a slut.  
  
Chichi thought about the other options and she really liked the beach. She could tell that Goku really didn't care what they did and she wanted to know what happened between him and his girlfriend. Chichi was always curious and she wanted to know. "Well I like the one with the lunch down by the beach." Goku was just happy there was food involved, he didn't care where.  
"I want to swim with the dolphins." Juu always loved nature, which was just the kind of girl she was. She would always be outside and admire nature, herself. She didn't care if the guy liked it or not, this is her day and date.  
"Well I guess Ashley, you and Vegeta will have lunch on a boat. All right ladies take your men to the boats and head out to your date. Enjoy yourselves." Allan waved as they walked to the boats.  
  
Bulma's date...  
  
On the ride to their destination spot she had noticed Katsu staring at her the whole time. And I am not talking about at her face but at her chest. Bulma felt really uncomfortable. She had regretted picking Katsu and she had still wished Vegeta or Goku wasn't taken. She was always the last at everything, sports picking the movie. Well at least she got to pick the spot first, but she still had to go with Katsu. Why she wanted to on the date with Vegeta even the way he talked to her, she just felt a connection. Like her and Vegeta were meant to meet. (OK this is too mushy I apologize.) Anyways, Bulma still liked the whole dark and handsome, mystery man but she knew that Vegeta would never feel the same way. But wait she still had Yamacha on the other side of the island. She should 't be thinking all these things about the other guys here.  
Katsu on the other hand was to busy thinking about how to win Bulma's heart. He did thought she was still remarkable. He could tell she was in deep thought about something. He remembered when she pushed him off to go talk to Vegeta, like Vegeta was better looking than he was. Katsu remembered Vegeta from high school, but it seemed like Vegeta did not remember him, which is better. Vegeta did despise him and he despised Vegeta. When it was time maybe Katsu would remind Vegeta who he is.  
The two have finally arrived to the destination. Katsu got out first and helped Bulma out of t boat. He figured he would try and be a gentleman.  
  
"Thank you Katsu." Bulma tried to be nice to Katsu and she would make the best of it.  
The boat driver guided them to the waterfall where lunch was waiting for them. On the way there, Bulma noticed the scenery around her. It was so beautiful here on the island. When they arrived to the waterfall, they noticed the waterfall, which was about 12 feet high that went down to the little river. Trees and bushes and flowers surrounded the waterfall. Hearing the waterfall hitting the water down below would just soothe you to sleep. It was the perfect relaxation spot.  
Bulma and Katsu walked down by the river were a green blanket was laid out for them. They noticed a picnic basket sitting by the blanket, which they had figured had the food in it. The two of them sat on the blanket and began to go through the basket to see what was to eat. There were 2 turkey sandwiches and 2 bags of plain potato chips. Also there was 2 cokes and glasses for the pop to go in. Immediately Katsu got the food and gave Bulma her share of the food. They ate in silent, which Bulma didn't mind too much. 'I wonder how the other girls are doing. I bet Chichi is enjoying herself. She seemed glad to pick Goku. I have never seen Chichi so happy to go on a date with another guy besides Ryo.' Suddenly Katsu brought her out of her thoughts.  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you but I was just wondering how my other friends were doing on their dates. What was your question again." Bulma tried to sound sincere but Katsu still seemed crushed and hurt.  
"I was asking if you liked your food. Is there something wrong Bulma, you seem so distance?"  
Bulma looked him in his eyes. She never noticed it before but his eyes were so deep but so kind. He was so much sweeter than Vegeta but why was she so attracted to Vegeta. She smiled and put on her happy face. "Yeah the food is great and sorry I am being so far but just being away from Yamacha, it is kind of hard. I mean I really miss him and love him very much. I hope you understand but I really like trying to date other people and see if him and I were meant be."  
"I completely understand, I had a girlfriend once and her and me decided to date other people and see how things would work out. Well she found someone and left me. So I can relate to how you feel." Katsu was always such a good liar and made woman believe him so easily. From the looks of it Bulma had believed every word he said. Now she would pity him and fall right into his arms.  
"Oh Katsu I am sorry that happened. Well Yamacha loves me a lot so he would probably stay with me or at least he knows what's good for him." She was not going to lose Yamacha to some whore but she never thought about if she would fall for someone. She did kind of felt bad for Katsu; she was slowly but surely began to like Katsu.  
"Well what about you Bulma? What if you fell for another guy and you wanted to be with him real bad." Katsu was not about to give up on her.  
She never thought about that. "I probably won't, my thoughts never wondered before." 'Well except whenever I see Vegeta but that besides the point.' She thought to herself.  
Katsu and Bulma continued eating their food and didn't talk much after that.  
  
On Juu's date...  
  
Juu and Isamu were riding in the boat just enjoying the scenery. Isamu was a guy who loved the scenery. People would say that was gay for a guy o like but he never really gave a damn. Katsu, his best friend, was always there for him and if someone made fun of him, Katsu would kick their ass literally. Once he actually got tired of looking at the view he turned his attention to Juu. She was a really pretty girl and he wouldn't mind having her as a girlfriend. He never had a girlfriend because he was so shy. He was set on a blind date but he was just too shy and she was more of a wild girl that was outgoing. Katsu ended up going out with her. It lasted a couple of days and the only reason they got together was because of the sex. Katsu was the kind of person who was into sex but Isamu was never into that. He wanted to have an actual relationship and go on dates. He took a deep breath and said. "So Juu are you enjoying yourself so far?"  
Juu looked at him and smiled, "Yeah I just love the scenery and I can't wait to swim with the dolphins. This will be exciting."  
Finally they arrived at their destination. They looked around and noticed a small building with a little pool that held the dolphins. The pool that held the dolphins had an opening for the dolphins to leave and swim out in the ocean. If was very peaceful and they could hear the faint sounds of the dolphins communicating between each other. Juu and Isamu walked across a wooden bridge that connected to a wooden deck. The dolphin trainer greeted them once they walked up to him. "Hello and welcome to dolphin encounters. Today you will swim with the dolphins. Swimming with them involve riding on their backs, hugging and giving them a kiss and also the dolphins will push you up out of the water and you will seem to fly. OK lets get on some lifejacket and lets hop in the water shall we." The trainer, Juu and Isamu put on their lifejacket and jumped in the water. The trainer started to talk again, "OK the first dolphin coming up here, his name is Flipper. He is probably the sweetest dolphin we have here. The first trick he will do is a back flip and then a front flip." Flipper went out and did tricks he was told to do. "All right next he will come up and give each of you a hug and then you can kiss him on his little beak." Isamu was the first, but he seemed like he wasn't having any fun, but Juu could careless. Juu was next of course. Once she gave the dolphin a hug and a kiss, she noticed how rubbery the dolphin felt. The trainer began to speak again, "Isamu if you could, swim out to the middle of the pool and the two dolphins will come up underneath both your feet. The two dolphins will begin to ascend tot he surface at the same time you will be pushed out of the water." Isamu swam out to the middle of the water and waited for the dolphins. Then all of a sudden he felt the two dolphins come up from underneath him and pushed him out of the water. Isamu was actually starting to have now, he had a smile on his face now. Juu couldn't help but laugh. She was beginning to have fun now. After Isamu ride it was Juu's turn. Juu swam out to the middle of the pool, while swimming there, Isamu gave her a quick hug. Juu waiting for the dolphins to come then she felt to rubbery animals come up and pushed her out of the water. She felt like she was flying and she felt so free. She fell forward into the water. She looked up at the surface of the water, Juu began to think. 'Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. I mean at least Isamu is trying with her.' "Wow that was fun. Yori would never want to do this. He was never into this kind of stuff. Thank you for trying to enjoy yourself Isamu." Juu gave him a smirk. She was never the one to smile fully. It just wasn't her.  
"Hey no problem, Juu. I mean I love animals." After swimming with the dolphins a little more before they had to leave and meet with the other girls.  
  
Chichi's date...  
  
Chichi and Goku walked down to the beach. Chichi had the picnic basket in hand, she noticed Goku starting at the food in her hand. "Umm Goku are you hungry? If you want we can stop right here and eat. This is a good spot." "Yeah please. My stomach can't stop growling." With that said his stomach growled real loud again. Chichi set the food down and she made out the blanket. She began to set the food out and once she sat down Goku had already finished half of his share of the food. Chichi couldn't help but notice he had no table manners. "Umm Goku I hate to be rude but do you have any damn manners? I mean there is a lady here and she would like to keep herself clean from the food flying at me." Goku felt so bad. He was taught manners but ever since he has been living with Krillin and Vegeta, his manners went down the hole. "Sorry Chichi I will try to eat with manners. I was taught but ever since I have lived the other two guys, we really don't care." Goku slowed down but once he slowed down, he was already finished. "So Goku are you enjoying yourself her on the island. Any luck getting over that other girl?" Chichi was once again being nosy. "Yeah I guess I got over the girl, but it is hard especially if you love them. That is why I came here, was to get over the girl." Goku hoped that satisfied Chichi enough so she wouldn't ask anymore questions. "What happened between the two of you." But apparently she wanted to know more. Goku thought he might as well get this over with because he would have to tell her sooner or later. "Well this girl I was with for a year cheated on me." Chichi gasped as she covered her mouth and looked at Goku for him to continue. "Anyway, she cheated on me because she said I was too emotional and weak. Well I try not to be emotional, but that is just the way I am. If that bothers you Chichi, you need to tell me now, because I don't want to hear you saying in the future I was too emotional." Goku was no longer in a good mood. He was tired of being hurt by girls. "Oh no Goku. Sometimes I wish Ryo were a little more sensitive and emotional, but no matter what he will never changes. So I guess I am stuck with the way he is. So who did she cheat on you with?" Chichi was a little curious if he even known who the guy was. "Well that is the funny part. It was my best friend." Goku stopped. He had forgiven his best friend. It was about 6 months ago all this happened. He said he had no part of it and he was drunk. People would say Goku was stupid at times but at that time he wasn't. "Please Goku don't keep me in suspense, who was it?" Chichi was on her knees waiting impatiently for the answer. "It was Vegeta." Goku took a deep breath and began to tell her the story. "He said he was at a bar and he saw her there with all these guys hanging on her. She even let them hang on her. Vegeta wasn't even paying any attention to her and she came over and started hanging on him, he thought nothing of it. Vegeta was a little drunk and she asked him if he wanted to go back to her place. He went with her, they had no sex, but plenty of foreplay. Vegeta, surprisingly, along with Krillin and me are all still virgins. The only reason we are because we stay committed until we give something like that up. Plus what if we got someone pregnant. I wouldn't be able to handle it. So anyways back to the cheating. Vegeta told me everything and believe him that my ex was the one that started it all. When I confronted her, she said that Vegeta was the one that was trying to hook up with her. Then she blamed it on me because I was too soft, she says. It has been about 6 months and I am doing better than I thought." Once Goku was done talking he looked down at the ground and said one last thing. "Vegeta is my best friend and I would believe him no matter what." Chichi was in shock. If Juu or Bulma would try to take Ryo away form her she would them and never talk to them again. Then she would kill Ryo. "I am so sorry Goku. I can understand, but if one of my best friends would do that to me, I would probably never talk to them again and leave Ryo, too. But like people would say, never let a man or woman between your friendship." She had this feeling in her stomach like Vegeta has done this on purpose. "Well enough of this lets finish eating and o swimming." Goku tried lightening up the mood. Ashley and Vegeta were having a fun time on the boat well I guess you could say Ashley was, Vegeta was barely even answering her when she would ask him a question. "So Vegeta, do you like your food?" Ashley asked him. He would just grunt at her and continue eating his food. Oh how he hated this. 'Well at least I am getting fed here. Hopefully I can ignore this annoying bitch long enough, then we can go back to the resort. All she does is talk.' That was basically the way it was during the whole lunch. She would ask him a question and he would just grunt at her in return.  
  
The 3 couples finished their dates and came back to the woman's resort and waited for Allan to come with the surprising footage he had. "Hello ladies I hope you enjoyed yourselves on your dates. Now I have with me is 3 different tapes form each of your boyfriend's form the other side of the island. Now you can choose to see it or you can choose not to see it and continue with your way. All right Juu you are first do you wish to see the footage we have?" Allan asked. Juu thought hard on this and she had come with the decision. "No because I trust him to be good and I am not going to let him ruin my time if he isn't." Allan was shocked, 'Normally the woman want to see the first footage.' "Umm all right how about you Chichi?" Allan handed her the camera while the other two girls huddled around Chichi to watch. Chichi noticed Ryo talking to some girl (which is Rei). She was listening to their conversation. Rei asked if Ryo missed his girlfriend. He responded, "Oh I miss her like hell but she is probably over there flirting with some guy. I am going to still have fun." Chichi couldn't believe what she heard. Ryo didn't trust her at all. "Well if doesn't trust me then fine, I have no reason to trust him either." "So Ashley do you want see your footage from the other side of the island?" Allan asked. "No I just hope he is having as much fun as I am." The 3 girls were in complete shock. It was like she didn't even care what he was doing on the other side of the island. "All right Bulma do you want to see the footage on Yamacha?" Allan asked. "Yeah." He handed her the camera and the other two huddled around her waiting for the screen to play. It showed Yamacha talking to a girl (which is Sakura). They were talking and when Yamacha leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek she turned and locked lips with him. "Well he didn't do it, she was the one who turned her head." As Bulma continued watching the tape, Yamacha's mouth began to move with Sakura's mouth. "OK he can stop anytime now. That's it I am trough with his ass. Why would he do this to me." Bulma broke down and began to cry. Juu and Chichi tried to comfort her while Allan told the girls to go back to their cabin. The four girls walked back trying to comfort each other and to stop crying. They didn't want any of the guys see them crying.  
  
Once again I am sorry this took forever, I promise this will never happen again, unless I have a family or friend dying or something. I also apologize that Ashley and Alex do not have big parts but I promise they are a big impact in the future of this story. Next time: the guys go on their dates with the girls and see some footage. 


End file.
